


A New Beginning

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reaper!Bones, slight crossover with Mission: Impossible Ghost Protocol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger





	A New Beginning

"Scotty, Scotty, _Scotty_!" Scotty groggily opened his eyes at the worried voice of his captain.

 

"Wha..." Scotty slurred.

 

"Okay good, you're okay. I was worried cause those guys got you really bad." Jim breathed in relief.

 

"What?" Scotty murmmered.

 

"Don't you remember? We were exploring the surface of the planet we found and some tricked out scientist guys ambushed us and they knocked you out. You were bleeding pretty bad from the back of your head and you ddn't look like you were breathing." Jim said. Scotty blinked as the events came back to him.

 

"Bloody fucking bastards." Scotty swore. He looked around, his old IMF training coming into play. He catalouged everything in the room that could be used as a weapon. There was no way out of here that he could see, if there was a door, then it was perfectly camoflauged. The only things inside was himself, Jim, and two beds, bolted to the wall. He cursed his luck. Suddenly, a side of the wall faded into non-existance and about ten large men took its place. They were armed with guns, real twenty-first century ones ad not phasers. He cursed again. He could probably take out three before the other seven turned him into swiss cheese or held Jim at gun point to force him into submission. He silently wished for Ethan, Jane, and Will to be there with him. He shook that thought away, as Benjamin Dunn died that day with the rest of his team. A smaller woman walked past the men with guns.

 

"Hello, boys. I am Doctor Rushman. Welcome to Infernus. Your arrival is at a most fortunate time, as our last subjects were forced to be terminated. Men separate them and take the Redshirt to Room 307, the Yellowshirt to Room 876." Scotty had gone pale as he heard her little intro and even more so as he saw the UAC insignia on the back of her lab coat.

 

"NO!" Jim latched himself onto Scotty. She froze.

 

"You don't seem to understand." She replied sickenly sweet before turning around. "You are at our mercy, no one can save you, you cannot escape." She smirked.

 

"Yes there is." Scotty replied. He gave her a steeled glare. "You know there is one that can stop you."

 

"He has not been seen for centuries. He will not save you." She shrieked.

 

"What's a matter, Doctor?" He smirked. "If he's dead,then why are you so scared?"

 

"Do not speak of him!" She shrieked. "Do not even think of him!"

 

"Why? Are you scared of the Reaper because he'll kill you? Are you scared of death?" Scotty smirked. "Scared that someone outside of your scumbag corpoation knows of him and what he stands for? Are you?" Scotty was glad he had learned of the Reaper.

 

"Men!" She stumbled back in fear. The men ripped Jim away from Scotty and then bludgeoned the Scot with their rifles. When they were done, he gave the woman a bloody, scary grin. He wasn't affected besides physical pain. He'd had worse done to him. Jim was pale and screaming for them to leave Scotty alone.

 

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" Jim screamed at the woman. He was scared. They were going to expiriment on him and Scotty and now they were beating his friend and Chief Engineer. "Please, lady! Call them off!" He froze when he saw the manic, bloody grin of his friend.

 

"Well, Doctor, that was  _pathetic_. I've had worse done by idiots who thought that they were all that. I mean, really, aren't you some hot shit genetic research organization that went loopy after you discovered something on Mars back in the twenty-first century?" He laughed.

 

"M-men, take him away!" She trembled. "Take the Yellowshirt with him." The men threw them into a room labelled 307. They left.

 

"Now I get why he always did that." Scotty sighed as he started wiping the blood off of his face with his shirt.

 

"W-who did what?" Jim cast fear-filled looks at his friend.

 

"My friend, Will, he always provoked his captors into beating the shit out of him. Always nearly got killed, but he never did." Scotty replied.

 

"Sounds like you're alot like like him." Jim laughed nervously.

 

"No. I'm not. That was the first time I've done that. Plus, you don't want me like him." Scotty stopped moving. "He was stably unstable. A bat-shit crazy assassin from childhood. Died in my arms on a mission gone wrong that took his and the lives of my other two teammates and the life of the man I was once upon a time. I left that life and went back to being Montgomery Scott, the Scot with dreams of becoming a Starfleet engineer." He looked into Jim's eyes. "I am only like him in the fact that we were spies and the training and heartache that accompanied that." Jim was silent.

 

"Are you really only 29?" He asked.

 

"Yes. I was a spy from 21 to 25. Four years." Scotty sighed. Their heads snapped to the wall that was fading away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY DISAPPEARED!" Bones shouted at Spock. The Vulcan calmly watched the fuming doctor. The Georgian paced around the room, shouting curses and fuming. (Spock didn't know that the doctor could curse in Vulcan _and_ Klingon. He'd have to look more in depth to his bakground.) The Georgian stopped moving. "I'm going down there."

 

"Doctor McCoy, I understand you are experiencing worry and concern, but it is not logical-" Spock began but was cut off.

 

"Logical, my ass! I'm going down there and bringing their asses back here!" Bones snapped and stormed from the room. Spock went after him.

 

"I and a security team will go with you." Spock said as Bones grabbed a medkit and two phasers.

 

"Fine." Bones growled. He set the phasers to lethal. He didn't know what to expect on that planet. His mind wandered to Scotty. Was he okay? Did something happen to him? Spock grabbed a phaser of his own. The team assembled in the transporter room.

 

"We're beamming you to where we last saw the Captain and Mr. Scott." The ensign at the terminal said. They were beammed down. His breath caught as he saw what had happened. There was blood everywhere. And a dead body. He knelt by the body and rolled it over. His eyes widened for a split second before narrowing. The UAC insignia stood out. Reaper reared his head. Anger coursed through his veins.

 

"The most of the blood belongs to Mr. Scott. A smallest percentage belongs to the Captain and the rest that is not Mr. Scott's appears to be their captors." Spock said after he scanned the area. He noticed the hunched form of Bones and immediately felt worried. Or at least, the Vulcan equivilant.

 

"I know where we can find those bastards." Bones said after a moment and stood. He turned and the others drew back in fear and wariness. He had changed. His eyes were that of a killer and any trace of the gruff doctor was gone. He held himself as a pissed of soldier, a killer knowing where his next kill would be, something not entirely human.

 

"Lead the way, Doctor McCoy." Spock clamped down on his fear of the doctor and followed him into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Scotty struggled against the straps that held him to the table. The woman doctor was messing with something in a test tube.

 

"You will make an excellent specimen, if you do not mutate like our other subjects." She hummed. Scotty's blood ran cold. He desprately hoped that whoever Reaper was, he would come before he, no, Jim, was injected. He didn't care about himself, though Leonard would be really upset at his mind set, but the _Enterprise_ needed her captain more than her cheif engineer. He glanced over at where Jim was strapped to another table. Their eyes met and he gave Jim a small reassuring smile. "Now, why don't we start with you." She had a hypospray in her hand. All of the guards trained their guns onto Scotty. His blood was now supercooled. She gave him a sickening smile before plunging the hypospray into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Right where a bitemark-shaped scar was. He groaned in pain. "What's this? Have a special friend waiting on you?" She smirked as she saw the scar. He kept his mouth closed. No way in hell was he going to talk to this bitch about Leonard. Pain flared up from his DNA, it seemed. He bit back a groan.

 

"Go to hell." He ground out.

 

"Now, for this Yellowshirt." She turned to Jim. She plunged another hypospray into the same spot as on Scotty. He didn't know for how long he layed there. Probably close to half-an-hour. Suddenly the wall wasn't there. There was horrible, terror-filled cries before being cut off, sometimes with sickening cracks or gurggling blood.

 

"Scotty! Jim!" Scotty smiled in contentment as his boyfriend's voice reached him. He turned his head and saw the woman stare in fear at Leonard.

 

"REAPER!" She shrieked in terror. He noticed Spock and several security officers. Rescue party then. Wait... She called Leonard 'Reaper'. His boyfriend was Reaper. Well, that answered where he'd been for a few of those years. Leonard stalk forwards grabbed her by her neck.

 

"Wrong. Fucking. People." He growled before snapping her neck. He turned to Scotty and Jim. His eyes darted to the table that the woman had been at when she was messing with the test tubes. His eyes widened as he saw the tubes of C-24. Bones looked back at Scotty and Jim. They had passed out. "Spock, activate the closing wall and make sure you and the others are on the hallway side. Go destroy every personell in this place. If you're not sure about killing someone, wait till I get there and I'll tell you whether or not to kill them."

 

"Doctor?" Spock frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

 

"Do as I say. I'll explain later." Bones sighed. Spock nodded and had the rest of the team follow him out of the room just before the wall reappeared. He unstrapped the two and picked up one of his phasers. The two used hyposprays had disintegrated any hope he had of them not being injected. Now, all he could do was wait and see if they mutated. He felt a pang of sadness as he remembered Sarge. He sat there for a few hours waiting for Jim and Scotty to wake up. There was a familiar sound of the suits that the RRTS wore when they were on a mission. He spun around and his eyes widened as he saw someone he never thought he'd ever see again.

 

"Reaper?" The Kid frowned. Bones's eyes widened even more.

 

"K-kid?" He whispered.

 

"Where's Sarge? And Doctor Grimm? Duke? Portman? Goat? Mac? Destroyer? Where are they?" He tilted his head to the side. "Who are they? Where are we?" Bones blinked back tears and wouldn't look at The Kid.

 

"They're dead, Kid. We're a century or two after Olduvai. As for the two behind me, the one laying on the farthest table is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ , the one closer is Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_. We're on a planet I don't know the name of, a UAC faculty I don't know the name of, we're out in space, light years away from Earth and the Solar System." Bones still wouldn't look at his previous teammember.

 

"You're working for the UAC?" The Kid frowned.

 

"Hell fucking no." Bones growled. "I'm only here because the UAC kidnapped Jim and Scotty on an away mission and I'm part of the team that came to get them back."

 

"Why are they on lab tables?" The Kid walked forward warily. He stopped beside Bones and looked at the two.

 

"UAC decided to expirament with C-24 on them and I'm waiting to see if they're gonna mutate or not." Bones sighed.

 

"Hey, Reaper?" The kid frowned. "If we're two centuries after Olduvai, then how old are you?"

 

"Over two hundred fifty." Bones said. "You haven't aged."

 

"Why haven't I aged?" He asked.

 

"Sarge killed you." Bones replied. "I saw it happen. He killed you because you spared some people's lives." There was a groan from the tables.

 

"Ow... Fuck..." Jim groaned. Bones moved to help Jim. "Hey Bones! I didn't know you could kick ass like that!" He chirped.

 

"I can kick ass different ways than just that." Bones muttered. "How do you feel, Jim?"

 

"Different. I can hear heartbeats...." He frowned.

 

"That's normal." Bones breathed in relief.

 

"How would you know what's normal?" Jim looked at him weirdly.

 

"Cause I had the same stuff injected into me over two centuries ago." Bones replied.

 

"How's Scotty?" Jima asked..

 

"He hasn't woken up yet." Bones replied. Jim nodded. Jim had stood up and was moving away from the table when they heard.

 

"Fuck dammit." Scott swore as he swung himself up and sat on the edge of the table. "That was unpleasant."

 

"You just had a 24th chromosome added and that's all you can say?" Bones raised his eyebrow.

 

"Feels like that time in Leningrad when Will and I got caught and we were tortured by the.... Syndicate, yeah that's it... for three days while we waited for Ethan and Jane to get us out of there." Scotty shrugged. He stood up and swayed for a second before righting himself. "Heh... I think my eyesight is just as good as Will's now." Scotty stretched. 


End file.
